


Философия игрушки

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Игрушки остаются лежать разбросанными на полу, когда Мария, закинув на плечи тяжелый от многочисленных учебников ранец, собирается в школу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2012.  
> небольшой ретеллинг мультфильма "История игрушек".

Игрушки остаются лежать разбросанными на полу, когда Мария, закинув на плечи тяжелый от многочисленных учебников ранец, собирается в школу. Она на мгновение замирает у зеркала, поправляет волосы, совсем так же это делает мама, перед тем как пойти на работу. Мария втайне мечтает быть похожей на нее, ведь это так естественно – все дети стремятся хоть чуточку походить на своих родителей, видя в них такой прекрасный и такой близкий идеал.

Мария вздрагивает от резкого боя часов, будто бы ее застали с поличным у коробки конфет. Резво надевает новенькие, совсем недавно купленные в большом торговом центре туфельки и громко хлопает на прощанье дверью. Слышно как в замочной скважине проворачивается ключ.

Часы бьют еще один, самый последний раз. И до этого мирно лежащий на полке солдатик, облаченный в красный бархатный мундир с красивыми золочеными пряжками, поднимает голову. Он не так давно живет у Марии – девочка взяла его ненадолго, поиграть, в то время как настоящий хозяин далеко уехал, так и позабыв о любимой (любимой ли) игрушке. А солдатик так и остался лежать на полке. Он пока еще не знает всех игрушек, весело возящихся там внизу на большом цветастом ковре. Только изредка подползает к самому краю полки и с опаской смотрит вниз. 

Мария совсем не играет с ним, и от этого становится чуточку грустно. И даже страшно. Что если его совсем забудут? И мундир покроется пылью, а золоченые пряжки потускнеют. Что если придет время и он отправится в корзину с мусором, вслед за всеми сломанными и ненужными игрушками?

Он свешивает вниз одну ногу и задумчиво болтает ей из стороны в сторону. Игрушкам не дают одного постоянного имени, но солдатику нравится называть себя Баттлером. Да, именно так, ведь он же настоящий боец. А еще очень любит слушать, как Мария вслух читает английский. 

У стены, рядом с рабочим столом стоит шкаф с красивыми резными ручками и стеклянными дверцами. Баттлер любит рассматривать его, от скуки прохаживаясь туда-сюда по своей полке. В шкафу живут куклы, самые разные – и огромные, по размерам Баттлера, малышки в цветастых платьях, и изящные красотки-Барби с белозубой улыбкой и отменным вкусом. 

А между ними – будто бы специально сохраняя дистанцию – фарфоровая красавица в пышном платье, доставшаяся Марии еще от покойной бабушки. Мария никогда не играет с ней и только изредка, будто бы завороженная тонкой работой мастера, замирает у шкафа, внимательно разглядывая через тонкую грань стекла. 

И лишь когда хозяйка покидает комнату, сама кукла может получить немного свободы. Баттлер любит наблюдать, как она распахивает дверцу шкафчика и, устроившись на самом краю, мирно пьет чай (наверняка такой же воображаемый, как и в играх Марии). И иногда ему кажется, что нет-нет и косо посмотрит в его сторону своими поразительными, будто светящимися изнутри голубыми глазами. 

Пока что Баттлер может лишь корить себя за неуверенность и страх. Но когда-нибудь, он точно знает, найдутся силы, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их пространство и с широкой улыбкой, усевшись рядышком на одной полке и неумело пытаясь скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе, спросить ее имя.

И отчего-то Баттлер уверен – она наверняка ему ответит.


End file.
